


treats only! no tricks!

by whatthe4355



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthe4355/pseuds/whatthe4355
Summary: a single dad takes his kids trick or treating. Captain Mitchell is very overprotective, it's a lil scary. It's cute as fluff. It is also the late 80s, I think? I'm not sure what time Ryan and Dana would be kids, I'm bad with digits.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon 2





	treats only! no tricks!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



Fire Chief Mitchell was in for a long night, not only were his kids too hyped up and excited to ever sleep after this, he had no one to share the burden with. He'd have to make do.

"Hey Dana, Ryan? are you ready?" said Chief Mitchell in a CareBear costume, holding two plastic pumpkin treat pails.

"yes daddy!" said Dana, dressed as a scarily accurate paramedic. for a little kid, she had a good eye for detail.

"Yeah dad," said Ryan, dressed as...Mitchell couldn't tell. It was dark, gothic, and a little frightening. He felt he'd hurt his kid's feelings asking what he was.

wait. OH. DUH. Bat Symbol. Batman! of course, he was batman. how did he forget!

"Alright, let me get my keys, maglight, map, wallet, and brass knuckles." The fire chief really did care too much for his kid's safety but he was a single dad. anxiety came with the profession. he had two weapons, three if you count the keys. Even though he was a CareBear, his eyes were scary for such a cute costume. he loved his kids and if you harmed one hair on their head, you would get mauled by a bear on the spot.

Dana always was a little nervous that her dad carried weapons, but he was just overly cautious. He's not actually gonna use them? right?

Rya thought it was sick as hell that his dad carried weapons, he loved vigilante justice. He felt safe with him around.

The first house was all candy corn and Chief Mitchell cheered a little inside. His kids hated it, and he loved it. score one for him.

the second house had chocolate by the bucketful. The kids cheered.

the third house was a total bust, cheap teeth rotting stuff that could crack teeth. nobody wanted this. Not even Mitchell. 

the Tenth house had warheads and dental stuff, and by now, Dana and Ryan were wearing down, just a little more until he can rest, Mitchell said to himself.

house 15 was handing out full-size bars like rain from above. Mitchell muttered a curse and knew tomorrow was gonna be rough.

it was at house 20 that Mitchell said they should call it quits. Ryan was tripping over his cape. Dana was starting to play with her medical supplies. Mitchell muttered a silent prayer that she didn't have methamphetamines like a real paramedic. At least, he thought real paramedics carried that. he never knew, last year Dana got her hands on a real syringe. She got quite the talking to that halloween. Either way, it was bed time for these two.

Chief Mitchell scooped the two up in his arms, fireman carry and brought them home. It's quite a sight to see a care bear carry Batman and a Paramedic at the same time.

The home wasn't much but it was cozy. Mitchell tucked Ryan and Dana in and settled down to read a book in his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. it was an exhausting night. He's earned the rest.


End file.
